Adorable To Sexy
by o-Meep-o
Summary: Being rewritten as Adorable To Sexy:Revised so you guys don't kept following and reviewing this one. This version is [Discontinued] Kay Bye.
1. Just the beginning

Adorable To Sexy: Revised

* * *

_Plot Mastah: Nao_

_Chap Rating: T_

_Prologue:_

_"Naru come here for a second!" Deidara, Naruto's older brother, yelled from downstairs._

_"Okay!" Said little blonde boy paused his game, sat his controller down on his plastic, rainbow table and ran down the stairs, his small hand gripping the railing tightly._

_He continued down the hall until he ran into some firm but soft, falling right onto his tush, the ponytail in the top of his head bouncing back and forth._

_"Ooowie" Naruto whispered, rubbing the palms of his hands and his bum, that hit the floor on his way down._

_"Are you alright, little one?" A deep, bass voice said from above the blonde headed boy. Naruto looked up, his bright blue eyes meeting darker hues, as dark as the night sky._

_"Whoa."_

_The man standing above him cocked an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth raising up into a smile that almost peeped his fangs. He held out his hand to the little boy._

_'So intoxicating' Itachi thought to himself._

_"Ah tank you very much, Sir. I okay" Naruto said with a smile as he took the outstretched hand, rising to his feet a not even a moment after, his pointed teeth catching the other off guard, before he covered it with another smile._

_"They call my father sir", he said with a deep chuckle,"You may call me Ita"._

_The long, raven haired man said, ruffling the blonde locks._

_"Okie Ita-chan" Naruto giggled after the man tall man removed his hand._

_"Okay Naru, since you've met Itachi already here's Sasuke." Deidara said as he waltzed back into the long hallway._

_"Hello there, young one. I'm Sasuke" The other person voiced out from behind the little boy. He squeaked and jumped around quickly, his lips pulling back into a snarl, small hissing noises emanating from them._

_"Whoa! Naru calm down! He's a friend!" Deidara said rushing to stand in front of his brother before the aspect could hit him._

_"Friend." Naruto repeated._

_"Mhm. Come back." Deidara patted his head, a smile on the older blondes lips._

_"Sorry Sasuke. He really, really doesn't like surprises." Deidara said looking up at the other raven._

_"I understand. It's perfectly fine."_

_"Omg!" Naruto gasped staring at Sasuke, then to Itachi,"Omg!" He gasped again._

_"Bro-chan there's two of them and they have on matching suits" He whispered in Deidara's ear, as if the other two people couldn't hear him._

_Deidara laughed,"Yes they're twins Naruto"._

_Naruto looked towards Sasuke. He walked the few feet up to him and bowed his head._

_"Sowwy for my rudeness earlier, Sasuke-san" He said with a little pout that no one else could see._

_"Oh I like this kid" Sasuke hiked up his suit pant and kneeled in front of Naruto._

_"Head up." He slipped his slightly tanned finger under the little boys chin pushing his head up._

_"You may call me S'uke" The raven smiled, his pointed teeth almost breaking through his gums._

_'God he smells delicious' Sasuke growled inside, his eyes flashing._

_Naruto kissed his nose,"Okay S'uke", he walked over to Deidara who was leaning against the wall watching the exchange._

_"Okay you guys know where everything is. I'm gonna talk to Naruto real quick" He lead the younger one into the kitchen and sat him on the black granite island in the center of it._

_"Okay Naru we have some new house guests. They are like us. They drink Hemo too" Deidara said, holding his brothers hands._

_Naruto nodded his understanding, signaling his brother to continue._

_"You know how to act, right?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"You know how to treat them, right?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"If they get sick?"_

_"Feed them fresh blood from the vein" Naruto recited._

_"Remember how to ask for food?"_

_"Of course, Onii-chan. If I hungry for blood and there are humans around I should politely ask the vampiric person to "feed" me and go to a place with no lurking humans"_

_"Perfect! Those lessons paid off" Deidara laughed out a finger to his chin._

_"Oh! Remember the places to feed off of?"_

_"Umm. The neck, hand, wrist, and chest for the most blood. And the finger, lip, tongue and shoulder for just a sip" Naruto mumbled out slowly, thinking hard._

_"Yeah that about sums it up." Deidara said, whisking Naruto off the island after he kissed him on the forehead._

_"Okay. Mom and dad will be home in a little while but I'm going shopping with Saso for some groceries so Sasuke and Itachi will watch over ya" Deidara droned as he took Naru back upstairs to his play area._

_"Just stay here and they'll cine check on you periodically okay?"_

_Naruto nodded and ran back over to his plastic rainbow table where his controller rested. He unpaused his game completely forgetting that his brother was there in a span of seconds._

_(...hours later...)_

_Naruto was passed out, his small body passed out on top of a cherry red love seat. His game controller dangling off the edge of the couch along with one of his small legs. He blonde hair now completely out of his hair tie, sprawled over his face and love seat._

_The theme song to his game was playing in the background, as two figures walked into the open area. One went to turn off the TV and gaming station while the other picked the young boy up off the love seat._

_They left the play space and walked down the left hall and pushed the wall. It cracked and then slid back and to the right._

_Together they stepped inside the one holding Naruto pulled his pants off and straightened his socks after he pulled Naruto's hair back into his hair tie. He pulled back the covers on the oversized bed and laid the little one down, who immediately curled into a tiny ball._

_"Brother we cant put him to bed without feeding him. Dei said that."_

_"I know" A bass like voice rumbled, sliding his tongue across his wrist with a hiss. He sat down next to the little boy on the bed and pulled him up gently, pressing his wrist to the blondes mouth._

_As if the boy was awake, his little pink tongue poked out and tentatively licked the blood pooling there, seating the man's wrist. With a soft yowl and hiss his tiny fangs sunk into the wrist, like lips closing around the wound. Naruto's hair went from blonde to blood red in moments as the aspect completely engulfing him._

_A pale hand slid through the terrifyingly red locks slowly, a soft groan being heard as fangs slid from beneath their lips a pair of eyes flashing in the darkness of the room._

_"Enough" Pale lips whispered into the young boys ear before the aspect took over the boy. With a whimper Naruto's teeth retracted and he fell back against the bed, eyes still closed, curling up again._

_A thumb slid along the corners of Naruto's mouth, catching the blood that had dripped there._

_A pair of lips wrapped around the thumb, ones that did not belong to the owner, suckling the blood off. Unfazed, the feeder pulled the comforter up over the boy after he stood up, wound still open, the blood welling steadily._

_"Have you not fed?" A deep voice asked after the figures left the room._

_"No"_

_"Feed" A wrist was pressed to a pair of lips, almost instantly sharpened teeth bit into the bleeding appendage, lips wrapping around it. Silver slid through growing raven hair, nails sharpened, eyes flashed and skin paled as blood was drawn._

_A gasp and a growl later the mouth was removed and a tongue was sealing the wound closed._

_"Goodnight, Otouto"_

_"Goodnight, Aniki, and thank you"_

_The two figures seperated to their own rooms not aware of the pair of eyes watching them from a corner._

_A/N: Whoop! I'm redoing the first two chapters and continuing with this. Two months and I'm out of this shit hole I'm in right now because my house is going to be finished oh yeah._


	2. Something New

A/N: Okay! Second installment! Whoot! I'm having trouble deciding if I should make KisaxIta &amp; SasuxNaru or ItaxSasuxNaru. So you know if you guys could help me out by leaving your thoughts in a review that'd be great. So read on! Enjoy :3

* * *

SUMMARY: Naruto and family goto the park and meet someone. Something also happens to Naruto, And Nagato also has a son!? :O (Not rally a summary but eh don't judge -.-")

* * *

"Naruto are you ready?" Deidra asked his little brother as he came stomping down the stairs dressed in a pair of yellow plaid shorts, a white t-shirt, and little fedora.

"Yes!" He said nodding eagerly.

"Nagato hurry up!" Konan yelled from her seat on the couch in the main room.

"I heard ya!" He yelled back coming out in a pair of dark wash jeans and a red shirt that match his hair.

"Did you get a tan uncle Naga?" Naruto asked walking up to Nagato with his teddy bear in his hands.

'I did little man. That's to that old bitty over there." He pointed to Konan who snarled at him with pointed teeth.

"We're ready." Itachi and Sasuke said together when they appeared in the kitchen next to Deidra.

"Well then. It seems everyone who is awake and going is ready so let's head out." Deidra said grabbing his keys from the hook that hung over a table in the entrance of the foyer.

"Yay!" Naruto yelled running passed his brother and into the bright morning. Deidra waited for the others to come out before he locked the door behind them and walked up towards his 2010 Tahoe that he got for his 20th birthday.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Naruto asked as he was helped into the Tahoe by Itachi.

"Daddy went to work at the hospital early this morning and mommy had a early baby to nodded understanding most of what his brother was telling him.

"Hei-Chan?"

"Sleep"

"Ku-Chan"

"Counting money"

"Sharky?"

"Swimming in the back"

"Tobi?"

"TOBI HERE"

Naruto screamed as Tobi dove into the car scaring him and only him, half to death.

"Dammit Tobi don't just pop up outta nowhere!" Deidra said as Nagato and Konan finally got settled in the front and Naruto and the twins in the middle seat.

"Tobi sorry" He said as he settled in to the trunk area of the car, peering over the seat with his eyes.

"Tobi thinks your handsome" He said to Itachi who was currently staring at the creepy person next to his head.

"Hn." Tobi jumped when that sound came from his right.

"There's two!" Tobi squealed, Naruto nodded. After that knowedge Tobi quietly watched Sasuke and Itachi from his spot in the back while Naruto chatted them up.

(30 minutes later..At the park)

"Naruto be careful!" Deidra yelled as he sat on the bench with the others.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled back to his brother as he ran off in a random direction that led to the monkey bars.

"Hey get off the monkey bars!" A voice yelled behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around once he let go of the monkey bars, his long blonde hair blowing in the gust of wind that had blew against his body making his fedora fly away.

"My hat!" Naruto screamed running after his black fedora and it flitted away in the strong wind.

It flew into the forest, Naruto followed it almost grabbing it between his little fingers.

"Is this yours?" A small voice asked.

Naruto turned around and smiled taking the hat from the little boy who was the same height as him.

"Yes! Thank you!" Naruto said giving the red head a smile.

"You're welcome" The boy smiled back, just a little.

"Hey what's wrong with your face?" Naruto asked reaching his hand out to rub under the littl eboy's eyes.

"I'm just tired" The boy said holding his head down. A rumble sounded and Naruto gasped.

"Are you hungry?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yes" The boy looked up then, Naruto could see his pointed teeth and glowing green eyes.

"Crappies!" Naruto took bit his hand and held it up to the boys mouth.

"Hurry drink!" Naruto said as he waved his hand.

The boy hesitantly took Naruto's little hand and sunk his teeth into it. Naruto sunk down to the ground as the boy kept drinking, taking his fill from the little blonde boy as his eyes started to glow brighter, Naruto's started to fade as he passed out.

"Hey are you okay!?" The red head asked sinking down to the ground and pulling Naruto up so he could see his face.

"Hey wake up!" The red head yelled.

The red head started to cry as he tried to pull the little boy through the forest.

"Please wake up" The boy started to cry harder as thorns pricked his skin as he tore through the trees towards the edge of the forest.

The little boy fell down fell down. He looked around through the mass of kids running around at the park. He looked back at Naruto who's handing was still bleeding profusely. The red headed boy quickly wiped his mouth and then ran towards the park so fast none of the humans noticed him whoosh pass them, But to all the vampire sin the park he was moving in slow motion. Soon enough he was caught by Nagato who had a concerned look on his face.

"Gaara!?" Nagato asked.

"Daddy!?" Gaara asked throwing himself into his father's arms.

"Where's your mother and why are you crying!?" Nagato asked picking his son up.

"B-Boy... helped... dying...over there" Gaara pointed to the direction of where he had ran from.

"Oh no" Deidra said rushing away. Itachi and Sasuke following.

When they reached Naruto he was slowly losing color and his lips were pale blue.

"Naru oh my god." Deidra cried out as he sunk down next to his brother and bit into his wrist holding it over the boys mouth.

"Naruto you better wake up dammit" Deidra said holding the blonde between his legs as the blood started to flow out of his mouth.

"Drink dammit!" Naruto coughed, the blood rushing down his throat as he gasped for air.

Naruto's eyes opened and he smiled up and Deidra, a dot of blood rushing down the side of his mouth.

"Hey Onii-San what's wrong?" Naruto asked with his innocent voice.

Itachi picked up Naruto's hand. it had healed.

"What's wrong!?" Deidra almost screamed at his little brother but she smiled and hugged the boy closer to him as he cried into his hair.

"I'm sorry" Gaara said from his spot on his father's arm.

"Sorry for what? I'm glad you're feeling better" Naruto smiled at the little boy, before he promptly fell asleep.

"Guess he's really exhausted." Deidra whispered pulling Naruto's hair away from his face and kissing his forehead.

(Hours later..)

"I'm okay" Naruto said from hsi spot on the couch in the main room.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked her son as she braided his hair.

"Yes mommy" Naruto said as he sucked on his Hemo-pop.

"Okay" She said as she finished braiding his hair and left to get some hair-ties.

"Naru?" Gaara asked quietly as he came into the room carrying his own Hemo-pop.

"Hey Gaa-Chan!" Naruto asked from his spot on the floor.

Gaara smiled and rushed over to Naruto sitting beside him, shaking his long bangs out of his face.

"You look way better than before" Naruto said pointing to the spot right under his eye.

"Thanks to you Naru" Gaara said.

"You are my cousin after all." Naruto giggled out.

"And it looks like we'll be living together now" Gaara gasped out.

"Really!?"

"Really" Nagato said from the entrance to the main room.

"Yay!" Naruto and Gaara got up and started dancing around the big room. Until both of their Hemo-pops fell off their sticks. Tears prickled theirs eyes and then there came the water works.

"MY HEMO POP! WAAAA" Naruto wailed.

"My delishoush Hemo pop" Gaara sniffled not being able to pronounce -cious correctly in his saddened state.

"Here Here!" Deidra and Konan came running into the room with two new Hemo pops, handing them to the little boys. They went back to talking excitedly about living together as they walked out of the room with their Hemo pops.

"Where's my Hemo pop!?" Sasori grumbled as he opened the freezer.

"Umm haha funny you should asked about that" Deidra said as he dashed out the kitchen and rushed to his room on the other side of the house. Sasori chasing after him.

"AH!" Nothing like a swim in the afternoon.

"Does he always say that?" Sasuke wondered to his brother as they observed fromt he dining room table.

"I wonder" Itachi said sipping on his blood spiked coffee.

'Where'd Naruto go?" Kushina asked finally finding the ribbons she wanted for Naruto's hair.

They all pointed upstairs. She smiled and phased up stairs as if she was never there.

"KAKUZU WHERE THE HELL ARE MY DAMN WALLETS?"

"I can't seem to help you with that" Kakuzu yelled coming into the kitchen and opening up the fridge to get a can of of big red soda.

"EH!?"

"Shut up!" Konan hissed.

"No you shut up you purple haired hissy-fitter!"

Minato phased in and out of the kitchen after he grabbed a bottle of Hemo. Kisame, Itachi and Sasuke chuckling form their seats.

It went on like that for a while until Kushina came back down and shut everyone up with a couple of hundred's in their hands as she left for her next delivery.

"Byeee!" Her voice rang out as she walked out the door.

"I'm off too guys" Minato said as he walked out the door as he pulled on his trench coat.

"I beat you again" Gaara said as Naruto pouted next to him.

"Yeah you did" Naruto grumbled out.

Gaara held out his hand. Naruto tossed his Hemo-candies into the outstretched palm, with a mock sniffle.

Naruto yawned as he sat his controller on the little table in front of them.

"I'm sweepy" He said in a yawn.

"Me too" Gaara yawned. His little mouth stretching wide open.

"Alright little ones time for bed!" Deidra and Konan said clapping their hands together as they came up the stairs.

"Hai Hai" They droned out as the stood up slowly from their bean bag chairs.

"Is Gaa-chan rooming with me?" Naruto asked grabbing the other boys hand as he rubbed his eye with the other.

"Yes. We're going to go buy him a bed tomorrow." Deidra said leading the boys to Naruto's room.

"Okay..." They both said as they climbed into Naruto's bed and hugged eachother close.

"Night Naru."

Night Gaa-Chan"

With that they fell asleep. Leaving Deidra, Konan, and Nagato to admire their cute sleeping faces.

* * *

A/N: So we have met Gaara! Whoo! I love Gaa-Naru relationships. Anyways tell me what you guys think about this chapter in a review please and thank you!

P.S. This story will contain time skips, because quite frankly I can't right Naruto in child form for a whole story it's just not gonna happen. Love you lots

-Meep


	3. Info

Hello Guys!

So I'm revising this story as of now. I will be posting the Prologue today for you guys. If you're still waiting on this and if I get some new readers watch out for it and don't be afraid to bother me if I don't post. Sometimes the writers need that kick in the ass to get their asses rolling. Only if you ask nicely though. Whatever. In a while you.. pretty crocodiles?

XoXo

-Meep


End file.
